


A Lesson Taught

by angelus2hot



Category: Earth 2 (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, Fluff, Het, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 10:55:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danziger has to teach Adair a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson Taught

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Lesson Taught  
>  **Fandom:** Earth 2  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Danziger/Adair  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Danziger has to teach Adair a lesson.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

“You can’t go traipsing around by yourself on a planet you don’t know, Adair.” His tone was furious as he glared down at her.

“I’m the leader, I...”

Danziger quickly interrupted. “That’s exactly why you can’t. And to make sure you don’t forget it again...” He sat down beside her and patted his lap. At the mutinous look on her face, he sighed. “Let’s just get this over with, okay?” He quickly pulled her across his lap.

“I’m not your daughter, John!”

As she squirmed against the sting of the swats he muttered under his breath, “Believe me, I know.”


End file.
